It is known that LED lighting sources are increasingly common in the lighting sector. However, the use of LEDs still displays some drawbacks that the known lighting devices have not yet completely solved.
For example, if making of relatively small lighting apparatuses with high lighting capacity is desired, an adequate number of lighting sources and an adequate space for installing the supply and control assembly of the sources must be provided. It is not thus possible, in general, to make particularly compact apparatuses, e.g. very thin ones, unless the supply and control assembly is housed outside the apparatus.
On the other hand, in the lighting sector, the search for technical solutions which also allow to obtain new concept lighting effects is constant, being in this sector fundamental not only the solely functional aspect but also the aesthetic and emotional component.
Ultimately, the known devices appear improvable, particularly in terms of construction simplicity, efficiency, dimensions, and versatility (i.e. capacity of providing original lighting effects).